I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a personal cart for aiding shoppers to easily transport several shopping articles when shopping. The personal cart is also suitable for easily transporting small packages, files, tools and other small articles by other users such as professionals.
II. Description of the Related Art
Personal carts of the type used for carrying luggage at airports or the like are well known. Such personal carts either encompass a piece of luggage with an attached extendable handle at one end and wheels at the opposing end or are a separate cart for supporting luggage. Some of these carts are collapsible while others, such as the luggage with handle, although somewhat collapsible, take the shape no smaller than the perimeter of the luggage piece.
Alternative personal carts have been developed, however, like the personal luggage with extendable handle, these personal carts do not collapse into a shape and size small enough for carrying by the user. In fact, many airports are now preventing the personal luggage with carrier from being carried onto the airplane.
Another disadvantage of this previously known personal carts is that they provide only a single shelf for supporting and transporting objects. This becomes a great disadvantage when the objects to be transported are fragile, such as china, or fungible, such as fresh fruit or vegetables, and would be damaged if other articles were piled atop of them.
Another disadvantage of these previously known personal carts is that once filled with packages the cart must be angled onto its wheels and pulled by the user. Because the center of gravity of the cart is within the structure, the user may be strained to tilt the cart and pull the cart where the cart may be unstable and have a tendency to fall forward or sideways.